A little horror story
by seinzess1
Summary: AU one-shot. What happens when L finds himself asleep on an empty field, away from anyone who can save him? Plus, Light is there..and he has a knife. And his Kira tendencies are kicking in. The obvious. Poem\story\whatever?. Hints of LxLight.


_A little horror story_

**Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note. If I did Mello and Matt would be still alive, as well as Light and L. Well, I guess that little bastard Near won't make it.**

**A\N - So basically, this is one short one-shot that came to life out of nowhere at 1 PM yesterday. It's Light POV and it's 'bout him showing a bit (a lot) of his inner monster. The murderer he is. But that's why I love him. *sigh* Slight hints of LxLight.**

**WARNINGS-Prepared to be majorly creeped out. And character death..but is he dead? Or is this just one sick fantasy of Kira's? **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_on __an empty field__, somewhere, somehow._

_Light POV_

You are sleeping, L.

And I am hiding behind the only tree, smiling.

And I slowly creep from behind said tree

And I begin to walk towards you

Slowly.. Slowly..

Quietly into the sinister night

And then-

When I'm so close to you I can hear you breathe

I bend over you

I stare into your face grinning quietly

And you can almost feel my freezing breath on your little face

I move your hair just a bit away from your forehead

I grip the knight tightly.

I slowly bring it to your head

But just as I'm about to pierce your temples, I stop-

But it's not because I have any doubts

Nor am I regretting it

Instead, I near the knife to your throat.

It is throbbing- i can almost hear the blood in you veins

That blood that keeps you alive-

I near it and I carefully pierce the skin; a few droplets of blood fall from the wound

I chuckle happily

It feels so good!..

Then I get more daring. I push the knife further.. Further.

You wake up.

But I put my hand over your mouth so you can't scream.

No one can help you now~

I push your body to the groung forcefully, and sit on it. Now you can't move.

You still can't screm. You try biting my hand so i can let go, but frankly, pain means nothing.

I abandoned that feeling long ago. Now there's only pleasure from watching you skwerm beneath my touch.

And you are just wasting your strength. Pointlessly. Where's the genius in that, L?

But then I deside- why not have just a bit more fun?

I bend over again. Now my face is just a few centimeters away from yours..so close.

I stare into your little frightened eyes with glee.

You look so damn scared. And it honestly makes my heart beat go faster.. And faster.. AND FASTER!

I can't stand it more.

I've played enough.

It's time for..action.

A take the knife.. And slowly, carefully, not wanting to go any deeper than necesserely..draw a thin line across your forehead. The blood begins to drip all over your little pretty face.

You are blinded.

Your eyes are no longer calculating my every move. Nor are they frightened, no..they are crazed.

You have finally lost it.

Like a trapped animal.

Just as it realizes it's about to be eaten~

You struggle so damn much

But i hold you in place

No point in running now..ne?

But lets get back on track. I grip the knife tightly again.

And this time, i cut the sleeves off your shoulders. Only with a bit of flesh-

I put the knife down.. No need for it now.

Instead.. I quickly push the fingers of my right arm, the one now free, into the freshly open wound of your shoulder.

I twist and turn them fingers, I play into your flesh, I can feel your muscle deep inside.. AND I PUSH EVEN FURTHER.

I break your skin, your flesh, your bone.

Blood spills into the ground

You scream, you shout.

No need to even bother keeping you quiet now.

It's not like anyone will hear you anyway out here.

After all, it's just an empty field, ne?

It's over.

I am bored now.

So.. Of course i'll do the job.

I hate leaving things unfinished~

I take the knife, once again.

You know it is the end.

Your eyes widen, and you stop to scream.

No, you know, it doesn't work with me.

I look into your eyes, just one last time, and whisper '..You know, I never loved you anyway. Or maybe I did. But it matters not now..'

You were only human, I am not.. I am God.

I chuckle one last time, and wipe your bloody tears away with the back of my arm.

You look the best while broken.

The knife goes down.

Just in the middle of your throat, a perfect slit.

You spill your blood. You take one last breath- and now it's over.

I watch your eyes, as the light fades away. They're left so empty, dark, unseeing.

So ugly. So repulsing. I liked them best when they were lively.

I stand up.

I leave my knife.

Goodbye.

L.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Any reviews at all are greatly appreciated. But no flames, please.  
**


End file.
